Adventures In Johto Volume 3
by chesterstevenson271
Summary: The third volume/chapter of my Adventure In Johto series.


-In the morning-

Chris: *Wakes up and yawns* that was some night I had.

-Chris walks down stairs and sees his mother cooking breakfast-

Chris's Mother: How is my little man this morning?

Chris: Tired and hungry.

Chris's Mother: Well I'm making waffles and scrambled eggs for breakfast.

Chris: Yay…..*grumbles*

Chris's Mother: Still tired from last night?

Chris: Yea…..

Chris's Mother: Well after the night you had, I don't blame you.

Chris: Can I have my breakfast now? Me and Cynthia starts our adventure today and I want to be ready.

Chris's Mother: Sure. *gives Chris a plate with waffles and scrambled eggs on it*

Chris: Thank you. *eats the food*

Chris's Mother: Are you sure about going on an adventure?

Chris: *stops eating* I'm positive about it. I want to find dad and beat him in a battle.

Chris's Mother: *smiles* I'm sure that you will one day.

Chris: *finishes eating and smiles* I'm going to get dressed now and go get Cynthia. *leaves*

Chris's Mother: *to herself* I hope he does find you dear. I can tell that he is going to be your strongest opponent yet.

-Chris gets dressed, grabs his backpack, and leaves to Cynthia's house-

Chris: *knocks on Cynthia's door*

Cynthia: Hi Chris. *kisses Chris*

Chris: *blushes* H-hey Cynthia. You l-look great today.

Cynthia: You don't have to act like that. Just talk to me like you normally would.

Chris: Oh, okay. I am still getting used to you being my girlfriend.

Cynthia: *blushes deeply* I love it when you say that.

Chris: Hehehe. I love saying it.

Cynthia: *still is blushing* What are we going to do today, boyfriend?

Chris: *blushes* Well I was thinking that we should do that errand for the professor.

Cynthia: *stops blushing* Okay, we have been holding it off. Let me get Chikorita, you go get your Cyndaquil then leave.

Chris: *stops blushing also* Okay.

-They go get there pokemon and leave, then meets up at Route 29-

Chris: *has Cyndaquil out of his pokeball on his shoulder* Ready, Cynthia?

Cynthia: *has Chikorita out of her pokeball and in Cynthia's arms* Yep.

Chris: Let's go.

-They take their first steps into Route 29 together-

Chris: *sees a sentret* Wow a sentret.

Cynthia: *sees a rattata* Even a rattata.

Chris: Let's train, Cyndaquil and Cynthia.

Cynthia: Really?

Chris: Yea. We meet up at Cherrygrove city in an hour, okay?

Cynthia: What if one of us gets in danger?

Chris: Then we'll call the other's name.

Cynthia: O-oh okay. *kisses Chris* Be safe, okay?

Chris: *kisses Cynthia back* I will. You better be safe also.

Cynthia: I will.

-They leave each other to train and meet up at Cherrygrove City-

Chris: *waiting for Cynthia* Where is she?

-Cynthia walks up holding Chikorita-

Chris: Finally, I was worried sick about you.

Cynthia: Sorry, I got into another battle on the way here.

Chris: That's alright. As long as you're safe.

Cynthia: Yeah, thanks for caring. Let's get everything we need and head to Mr. Pokemon's house.

Chris: Yea. So how was your training? *he says while walking with Cynthia*

Cynthia: It went well, yours?

Chris: Well….*sends out a quilava* I evolved Cyndaquil.

Quilava: Qui!

Cynthia: That's Awesome!!!

Chester: Yea, it is. I can't wait for Chikorita to evolve.

Cynthia: Yea. Let's go now.

-They get what they need and head to Mr. Pokemon's house-

Cynthia: We're here, finally!

Chris: Yea, he lives so far away.

Cynthia: Let's see if he is home. *knocks on the house door and a man in a lab coat opens the door*

???: Why, hello there.

Cynthia: Hello, sir. Are you Mr. Pokemon?

???: No, I'm not Mr. Pokemon. I'm Professor Oak, from the Kanto Region.

Chris: *gets starry eyed* The Professor Oak! The world famous pokemon researcher!!!

Oak: Yes, that's me. May I ask why you two children are all the way out here?

Cynthia: We came here to meet Mr. Pokemon. Professor Elm sent us.

Oak: Professor Elm, you say? He's one of my old pupils. But let's get to the important matter. I'll take you to see Mr. Pokemon. Come inside. *walks into the house*

-Chris and Cynthia follows him-

Oak: Mr. Pokemon you have some visitors.

Mr. Pokemon: Oh, are they the children Elm sent?

Chris: Yes we are. What did you want to give to Professor Elm?

Mr. Pokemon: Ah, yes. Let me get that. *gets a giant egg in an incubator* Here it is.

Cynthia: What is it?

Mr. Pokemon: I don't know. The couple at the daycare near Goldenrod City gave this to me.

Oak: We believe it to be a pokemon egg.

Cynthia: A pokemon egg?

Oak: Yes, we believe that most pokemon hatch from eggs.

Chris: *is starry eyed again* Amazing! I hope that they do.

Cynthia: *hits Chris in the back of the head* Come back down to earth.

Chris: *rubbing the back of his head* Ouch! Alright, sorry.

Cynthia: Good, we'll take the egg and head back to Professor Elm now.

Oak: Before we do that, I must ask; did you come out here without any pokemon?

Chris: No we didn't. We have pokemon with us.

Oak: May I see them?

-Chris and Cynthia sends out their pokemon-

Quilava: Lava!

Chikorita: Chikor!

Oak: A chikorita and quilava, very rare pokemon. Chris, did you evolve your quilava from a Cyndaquil?

Chris: Yes I did.

Oak: You must be a very excellent trainer. I have something for the both of you.

Chris and Cynthia: What is it?

Oak: *pulls out two red objects from his lab coat* These are pokedex's

Chris: You mean the pokemon encyclopedia?!?!

Oak: Why yes I do. You are a bright young lad.

Cynthia: And you're going to just give them to us? Why?

Oak: I can tell that you two are going to have a great adventure. So why not do it as trainers?

Chris: You mean that we are going to be official pokemon league trainers?!

Oak: Yes I do. *gives them each a pokedex* Here you go.

Chris: Why do you want to give these to us?

Oak: To help you on your adventure.

Cynthia: Thanks. Can we get the egg now?

Mr. Pokemon: Sure *gives Cynthia the egg* Have fun on your journey home.

Oak: Yes, please be safe.

Chris: We will.

-Chris and Cynthia leaves-

Chris: What do you think is in the egg?

Cynthia: *pouts* I don't know.

-Cynthia puts the egg in Chris's backpack-

Chris: What's wrong?

Cynthia: You were more into professor oak and the pokedex than me.

Chris: Sorry, It's just no every day that you get to see Professor Oak. It won't happen again.

Cynthia: Promise?

Chris: Promise.

-They head back to Cherrygrove City and run into someone-

???: Hey, are you two trainers?

Chris: Yes we are. Who are you?

???: The name's Blake. I'm the best trainer ever, even though I just started.

Chris: Well we just started also. How about a battle?

Blake: Sure! I'll face the pretty lady.

Cynthia: Me?

Chris: *eye twitches* My name is Chris and her name is Cynthia.

Blake: Well it's nice to meet you Chris and especially nice to meet you Cynthia.

Chris: *holds himself back from punching Blake*

Cynthia: Oh, well since you want to battle me, I accept your challenge. Don't go easy on me.

Blake: I won't. Go Totodile! *sends out Totodile*

Totodile: Toto!!

Cynthia: You made a wrong decision by choosing me. Go Chikorita! *sends out Chikorita*

Chikorita: Chiko!!

Blake: Don't count me out. I've been training. Totodile use water gun!

-Totodile uses water gun and hits Chikorita-

Cynthia: That doesn't hurt Chikorita. Chikorita use poison powder!

Blake: Totodile dodge and use bite!

Cynthia: Counter with Razor Leaf!

-Chikorita hits Totodile as it runs up-

Blake: Totodile, no! Are you okay?

Totodile: Dile… *gets up* Dile!

Blake: Yea, he hasn't given up yet and neither have I! Totodile use bite again!

Cynthia: Really trying that again? You already know what's going to happen. Chikorita, teach him a lesson and use Razor Leaf again.

Blake: Dodge it!

-Totodile dodges the Razor Leaf and hit Chikorita with bite-

Cynthia: What?! Chikorita, use Poison Powder!

-Chikorita flinches because of bite-

Blake: Heheh, bad news for you. Totodile use scratch and don't stop!

-Totodile uses Scratch multiple times on Chikorita-

Cynthia: Chikorita, NO!

Blake: Yes! Totodile, end it with a bite.

Cynthia: *Smirks* You got to cocky. Chikorita, jump backward and use Synthesis!

-Chikorita jumps backward dodging Bite and uses Synthesis healing herself-

Blake: What?! No fair! RRRRRGH!! Totodile use Bite again!!

Chris: You let your anger take over you and now you lose.

Cynthia: That's right. Chikorita use Razor Leaf and end this!

-Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, hitting and fainting Totodile-

Blake: Totodile….no….

Chris: That's what happens when you get cocky and let your anger take over you.

Blake: *returns totodile to his pokeball* Well at least I lost to such a beautiful lady. *grabs Cynthia's hand and kisses it*

Cynthia: Thanks for your interest in me but…. *kisses Chris on the lips* Chris is my boyfriend and I'm sure he wanted to beat you up the entire time. *looks at Chris* Thank you for holding back, Chris.

Chris: No problem, Cynthia.

Blake: Sorry about that, Chris. I didn't know that. I hope to see you two later. *heads to the pokemon center*

Cynthia: He was so sweet.

Chris: He was a nuisance.

Cynthia: Jealous?

Chris: Completely.

Cynthia: I knew it. Now let's get that egg back to the professor.

Chris: Yea.

-They head back to New Bark Town and goes to the professor's laboratory-


End file.
